Daurak
Kay Eriya / Das_Mittelland_im_Süden / Caris Der Windwurm von Gisaron Daurak ist ein doppelköpfiger, gefrässiger und verschlagener Windwurm, der sein Lager seit mehreren Jahren in einer unwegsamen Höhle am Gipfel des Gisaron, eines steilen Berges in Caris aufgeschlagen hat, und sich zu einem Schrecken der umliegenden Dörfer, Weiher und Marktflecken entwickelt hat. Unzählige Ritter und Helden haben bereits gegen ihn den Tod gefunden. Daurak ist für einen Drachen verhältnismäßig jung, er ist demnach sehr agil und hat zwei große Ziele: erstens, sich einen möglichst großen Hort an magischen und mundän kostbaren Artefakten zu verschaffen, zweitens sein Weibchen wiederzufinden, die vor kurzem (dh hundert Jahren) plöztlich verschwunden ist. Es sprechen einige Indizien dafür, dass es sich dabei um Onkarach handelt, den die Elben von Silberschein in eine magische Falle gelockt haben. Sollte Daurak davon erfahren, würde er sofort alle Hebel in Bewegung setzen, um erst Onkarach zu befreien und sich danach gründlich an den vermeindlichen oder echten Schuldigen zu rächen. Daurak ist von seiner Schnauz- bis zur Schwanzspitze ca 15 Meter lang, mit azurblauen Schuppen und zwei langen schlangenartigen Hälsen ausgestattet. Seine majestätischen Schwingen haben eine Spannweite von ca 20 , seine Kiefer eine Länge von 1,5 Meter Metern. Er speit eine glühend heiße, grün-bläuliche Flamme und ist ein beeindruckender Flieger, mit einem Faible für plötzliche Sturzangriffe. In Folge der stetigen Opfergaben eines lokalen Amilkhanklosters (das Haus des huldvollen Zephyrs, das das Auftreten von Daurak als Zeichen von Amilkhans Zorn wertet) auf den Geschmack gekommen, hat er in den letzten 10 Jahren einen Faible für wohlgestalte Menschenjungfrauen bekommen, die zu seiner Leibspeise geworden sind. Daneben kombiniert er ein räuberisches, gerissenes, agressives Wesen mit einer fast kätzischen Neugier, insbesondere an Magie und Menschen. (Beide pflegt er nach ausgiebigem Studium zu vernaschen). Er beherrscht ein weites Spektrum magisches Fähigkeiten (siehe unten), insbesondere die Gabe sich, solange er sich in der Luft befindet, unsichtbar zu machen (1 MM pro 3 Kampfrunden). Er ist sprachbegabt (er spricht passable Altaisylianisch und ein guturales Neuaisylianisch). Was ihn besonders unangenehm macht, ist die Tatsache, dass er niemals vollständig schläft, ein Kopf wacht immer. Zum Thema Kopf. Nein, die Köpfe haben keine eigenständige Persönlichkeiten und führen auch keine Zwiesprache miteinander. Außer zum Spaß.... aber wer versteht schon die Gedanken der Drachen. Ein Letzte Anmerkung: Daurak hat eine besondere Vorliebe für Silber und färbiges Glas. *Magic Migth 50; * INT + 2 PER + 6 STR + 7 STA + 6 DX + 3 QU + 3 PRES + 4 COM - 2 * Attack (Bite) Init: + 10 (Doppelt - ohne Abzug !) Dam: 15 * Attack (Claws) Init: + 8 Dam: 13 * Attack (Tail) Init: + 6 Dam: 15 * Attack (Breath) Init: + 6 Dam: 30 (Lohe: 3 MMP) *Panzerung (Prot 8) * Magische Effekte: (Alle Auram Spells bis Magnitude 30); Invisibility (siehe oben), The Numbed Mind (Mentem), Call to Slumber (Mentem), Revision of the Felt Emotion (Mentem - vorteilhaft, um ein Gespräch mit der Zwischenmahlzeit anzufangen, ohne diese immerzu mit einer Pranke festhalten zu müssen), Frozen Breath of the Spoken Lie (Mentem), Sorcere's Fork (Vim), Sense the Nature of Vis (Vim), Demons Eternal Oblivion (Vim Lv 20). * Wesentliche Fähigkeiten: Scanning + 6 (Prey), Dodge (Flight Manoevers) + 6, Track (Smell) + 3, Athlethics (contorsions) + 3, Leadership (Intimidation) + 3 ;Folk Ken (humankind) + 2, Elemental Lore (Wind/Air) + 5, Magic Lore (Concepts) + 3, Area Lore (places of Prey) + 4, Speak Old Aisylian + 4; Speak New Aisylian + 3; Speak Dwarftongue (curses and exclamations of death) + 1, Guile + 2 ; Stealth + 4; Second Sight + 6 Personality Traits: greedy + 3; curious + 3; calculating + 3 Category:Kay Eriya Category:Personen